The Mystic Queen
by Ferocious Tango
Summary: A group of passengers embark a cruise ship hoping to have the best holidays of their lives but destiny has other plans when a strange storm find them in the middle of the ocean and being on that ship is the only thing keeping them alive. Bonnie Bennett is the daughter of the Captain. What will she do when a handsome stowaway in the form of Damon Salvatore enters her life?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hi!****I'm SOOOO nervous this is my first time writing a story. I love Bamon and I read a lot of stories of them. This story is based on a TV show that I watched a few times so probably I will still a few things that I like from there. Well with that being said… Everyone Welcome aboard! :D. Ah before I forget for some of the roles I imagine:**

**Michael Bennett - Michael Ealy**

**Giuseppe Salvatore -Julian McMahon**

**Abigail Bennett - Nicole Ari Parker**

**Sussane Salvatore- Leslie Mann**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett sat in the passenger seat of her best friend's Ford Fiesta. She adjusted the review mirror and smiled brightly to her little sister Emily.<p>

"Em, you sure you putted everything you need it? You putted Mr. Flowers?!" Bonnie asked alertly. Mr. Flowers is Emily's favorite toy, is a fluffy bear that their parents gave her in her third birthday and she can't sleep without it.

Emily giggled at her older sister "Yeah Bon! For the million time! I got everything! You made my bags!" she answered happily to her big sister.

Caroline took her eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at her best friend since kindergarten. She offered her a sweetly smile, she could see that Bonnie was nervous and anxious.

"Calm down Bon! We are arriving in time; we have our passports, camera, sunglasses, sun blocker and bikinis, that it's all we need!"

"Just kidding" She added with a wicked smile when Bonnie gave her a look.

"We double check a million times! Just relax. This is going to be the best vacations ever!" Caroline exclaimed enthusiastically "Right, Emi?" She asked the little girl looking at her through the review mirror.

"Yey!" Emily yelled happily

Bonnie smiled thankfully at her best friend and turned in her seat to look at her 5 year's old sister sitting in the backseat.

She could not imagine what her little sister was feeling in that moment; this year they lost their mother, Abby, after a long and painful battle against cancer. Her illness has taken a toll on the Bennett family. The last few months of her senior year Bonnie had expended it in the hospital with her mom. And she wouldn't change a single day of it. She loved her mother fiercely, she was her role model and would have died for her, getting to spend every moment with her until the end gave Bonnie somewhat peace, because she knows that her mom died knowing how much she was loved. It had been the most devastating and saddest months of her life, but the knowledge that her mom stopped suffering the pains of the heavily invasive treatment that she had to endure every day, gives Bonnie strength to continue every day. She knew her mum got peace and in a way Bonnie had no option about carry on with her life. She had to do it, for her little sister. She vowed to herself and for her mom that she will do everything to keep a smile in her father and sister faces on this vacations.

"Sorry guys. I'm just a little nervous" Bonnie finally answered with a heavy sigh.

"But you know what Care-Bear?" She asked as she turned a little in her seat to look at her blonde friend "You are right, we are going to have the best holidays ever! And we are going to take a million of pictures. Everywhere!" Bonnie finished saying happily to her little sister and blonde friend. She needed to be positive and strong, for her family.

"That is the spirit! Ahoy hearties!" Caroline yelled to the Bennett's girls.

Bonnie broke in a fit of laughter, her green eyes filling with unshed tears as she looked at Caroline and could do nothing but shake her head.

Bonnie and Emily looked at each other and yelled in unison. "Ahoy!"

They three of them were smiling so hard that their cheeks were hurting.

They continued in a comfortable silence with just the music coming from the radio filling the air. Caroline kept driving with a smile on her face. She was really happy that she was able to lift Bonnie's spirit. Her best friend's family has suffered a lot this past year and Caroline promise to herself that she will do of this holiday the best of their lives.

The port finally came into view. It was huge and picturesque. They bypassed the container terminal where two big ships were being loaded, and where a lot of workers were shipping what it seemed hundred of containers there. The port was a beautiful sight; there was something magical about it, about the city. It was old but at the same time modern, it looked rich in history. It captivated you and wanted to make you learn more about it.

Caroline continued driving until she reached the Cruise lines.

"We have to go to the Julia Street Cruise Terminal" Bonnie said to her blonde friend with her green eyes glued to her cell phone that just buzzed.

Bonnie unlocked her phone and opened the message, after that she rolled her pretty green eyes

"They say that they are already waiting for us" She informed.

To that Caroline rolled her eyes too. "Ugh! They are so annoying! We have to be like one hour earlier than the others passengers. Isn't that enough?" Caroline said groaning while turning the car to the left when she saw the sign that signaled the way to the terminal they had to go.

"Yeah, I'm not going to answer them" Bonnie said and putted her cell phone back in her purse.

Emily kept her hazel eyes on the scenery passing by; a big smile broke on her pretty little face. She leaned forward in the middle of the front seats and signaled happily with her little hands to the two familiar faces that came into view.

"We are here! There is dad and Aunty Liz waiting for us!" She yelled happily to the teenage girls.

The girls smiled to the little girl and Caroline finally parked her car.

"Yes baby girl, we are here!" Bonnie said with a bright smile in her face and then looked at the sign that read _Julia St. Cruise Terminal, New Orleans port._

* * *

><p>Brown eyes stared anxiously through his bedroom window in the family mansion. Tapping his foot rapidly on the carpet covered floor, the bright light of his cell phone screen catch his attention. He took the phone from his nightstand and with trembling hands he read the message. He exhaled a sigh of relief.<p>

With a devilishly smirk in place he started to stuffed clothes and other needed things in his suitcases.

The door of his bedroom opened it and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was his big brother.

"Elijah where are your modals? I could have been in a very compromising situation" He scolded playfully to his uptight sibling while shaking his head and heading to his wardrobe to take his swimsuit.

"Kol stop with your childish" He reprimanded while leaning in the bedroom threshold, a hand stuffed in the pocket of his expensive suit pants. "I get that you received Niklaus' massage?" Elijah asked to his younger sibling as he eyed Kol making his luggage. Elijah was from head to toe wearing the best Italian clothes.

Kol was almost sure he hadn't seen his brother wear something different from suit in years. Even with 80 degrees and a humidity to die Elijah still wears suits.

"Well, yeah brother" Kol responded distracted as he continued deciding on what clothes to pack "But you already knew that. So why are you really here and not finishing the last details with our dear brother Klaus? I'm not going to borrow you my clothes if that is why you are here" Kol warned playfully while signaling his index finger to his brother.

Elijah cracked a smile at his younger sibling, but then turned serious "Kol there is a serious matter that I will like to discus with you before we leave"

Kol rolled his eyes and turned to look at his brother showing him that he had his full attention.

"It's important that we communicate and be honest with each other. We have to keep a low profile while there. So please, behave yourself Kol, this is a serious matter" Elijah said and looked sternly into his brother' brown eyes, eyes that looked almost exactly like his. Kol was the rebellious one, so Elijah decided to pay him a visit before they have to leave. He refused to allow his brother's known impulsivity put in risk their plans.

"No worries Elijah, I know when to be a good boy. Now if you would excuse me I have to finish my luggage. We have a cruise to board" Kol said with a big smile on his face and returned to make his suitcases.

"Which one you prefer?" Kol asked his brother while holding two shirts in his hands. He turned around to see that Elijah was no longer there. He laughed and yelled after his brother "Don't worry Elijah I packed a sunga for you!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie step out of Caroline's car and looked at the big white cruise in the port in front of her. <strong><em>The Mystic Queen<em>**

"Bon- Bon!" Bonnie quickly turned around when she heard her father's voice calling her in the distance.

The wind picked up and she had to pull her silky brown hair away from her face with her hands to see, she smiled and waved to her dad that was waving at her from the cargo line of the cruise.

Caroline snickered at her best friend's nickname.

"Does your father knows what his Bon-Bon used to do with her ex boyfriend"

"Shut up Care-Bear!" Bonnie said to Caroline with narrowed eyes and a sing song voice.

"Ha-ha. No funny. What it's funny is that we are single and going to a cruise full of hot guys" Caroline said with a wink.

Bonnie smiled while shaking her head.

"But we are here to work too, don't forget that" Bonnie reminded to her perky friend.

Caroline snorted "Your dad is the captain and my mum is the Chief security officer, we are like royalty here"

Bonnie giggled at her blonde friend. "We are like any other member of the staff here Care, we shouldn't have benefits" Bonnie told her friend while grabbing her suitcases.

"So" Caroline started saying as she took her suitcases from the trunk of her car and closed it after that. " What you are saying is that you won't sleep with me and Emi on the Owner's suite because you are going to share the bedroom with strangers and use a communal washroom?" She finished saying and turned around to face at her petite friend again.

Bonnie cringed at the thought and Caroline snickered at her friend's expression.

"I don't think it's like that" Bonnie said hesitantly and she quickly added at Caroline's knowing look "But Okay, okay! I got your point" She said to her blonde friend.

Caroline smiled triumphantly "But yes we are here to work too! But that is not our main goal in these holidays. You know which one is?" Caroline asked Bonnie while putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Mmm having the best holidays ever?" Bonnie answered with small smile.

"That my friend! And Living la Vida loca!" Caroline exclaimed brightly and they made their way to where Bonnie's father and Caroline's mom were.

* * *

><p>Michael Bennett stood in front of the few containers still lying on the port floor, supervising the loading, stowage and securing of cargoes.<p>

He was dressed in his uniform that consisted in a white short sleeve shirt with epaulets in his shoulder board, navy blue trousers, black shoes and a white merchant marine visor cap, His walkie-talkie was in his left hand and a clipboard with the list of the number of containers in his right one.

He looked at the cruise on the port and couldn't help his thoughts from wandering to the start of it all. The Mystic Queen was built in 1986, that same year Michael got a job in the ship's company, thanks to his uncle Joseph who worked on the cruise's machines.

He was just sixteen and still in high school, after a lot of begging to his parents Michael finally convince them of signing his contract, which was for the duration of the school break, because he was still a minor. At the end of the vacations he returned home and he knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

That ship represented a big part of his life; he met the love of his life on board of it, Abigail Bennett.

Michael and Abby had been divorced for two years before the doctors found out she had cancer, but he never stopped loving her for a single day. He equally loved and hated being captain. Because even if it gave him a lot of satisfactions it also made him lose important things. He lost a lot of birthdays, Christmases and anniversaries, but thankfully Abby supported him in every step of the way. After he got his captain license everything got a little bit easier, he could spend more time at home and when he had to go to work if that was at the same time that school break, Abby and Bonnie boarded the Mystic Queen with him. That worked well for a few years but as Abby started working again and Bonnie started to grow up, they stop coming with him. Abby was getting tired and truthfully Michael too. They still loved each other but they barely spent time together and that was taken a toll on them, and when they decided to get a divorce Abby found out that she was pregnant again. They signed the divorce's papers when Abby was five months into her pregnancy. It had been a very painful and difficult time to the family, but the worst come three years ago when Abby Bennett was diagnosed breast cancer, the doctors gave her three months but she fought against it for two whole years.

Now their two babies only have him and Michael was going to make sure to be the best father to them that he could and make up for the lost time.

"That was the last one captain" A young boy of about twenty years said to Michael making him broke away from his walk in memory line.

"Thanks, Trevor. Why don't you go say goodbye to your family? We will finish the last details with Liz and the rest of the crew" Michael suggested to the young man while tapping his shoulder.

"Yes, sir thank you" Trevor said to Michael and turned to the parking lot of the port where the crew's families stood saying goodbye to their love ones.

"Everything ready down here, bring together the crew on the upper deck in fifteen minutes so we can give them the final instructions before we sail" Michael said into his walkie-talkie to the Chief Officer.

"Copy, my dear captain" responded a teasing voice.

Michael laughed and replied "You still owe three hundred dollars!"

"How are you feeling with the girls coming for the holidays?" Liz Forbes asked at her oldest friend when he finished talking to the Chief Officer. She was dressed with a white short sleeve shirt with the correspondent epaulets due to her charge, white trousers, and black shoes, Walkie-talkie hanging from her belt.

"It's almost eight months since Abby died but I'm still getting used to the idea that she is not here anymore and that Bonnie and Emily needs me more than ever" Michael sais, his blue eyes locking in the river ahead of them "It's a New territory for us, but I'm very excited of spending more time with my daughters. I'm also a little nervous. I'm very glad that Bonnie has a friend like Caroline to count on" Michael said with a genuine smile and turned to see at the blonde officer.

Liz smiled at Michael and her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. She had been friend with Michael and Abby before Caroline and Bonnie were born. Abby was her friend since middle school and they helped each other all the time. Liz always tried to help the Bennett family with everything she could just like Abby did when she divorce Caroline's father. They were unconditional friends just like their daughters are now.

"Everything is going to be ok. I know how much you love your daughters and that two girls love you just as much" Liz said to her friend with a smile.

"Thank you Liz that means a lot to me" Michael said to the blonde officer while squeezing her hand gently and letting it go.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Emily yelled happily while running to her father and launching herself in his awaiting arms.

"Baby Girl!" Michael exclaimed equally happily while lifting her daughter off the ground and hugging her tightly.

"Dad looked at Mr. Flowers! Bon- Bon helped me to make his cloth, so he could look like a pirate!" Emily told to her dad with a big smile in her face and shining hazel eyes. She was wearing denim Bermuda shorts and a cotton white shirt with a big blue castle on it. Her hair was made in a Side Braid with a small blue ribbon and white sandals were on her feet.

Michael looked down at the stuffed bear that his younger daughter had in her hands and smiled at it. The bear has an eye patch on its left eye and a mini black t-shirt with skull and crossbones embroidered on it. Bonnie's talent never ceases to amaze him.

"Wow! He is a pirate captain! He's not going to bring problems to us right?" Michael asked faking worry.

"No daddy! He is a good pirate!" She said reassuringly to her dad while nodding her head.

"Okay, okay he can come aboard then!" Michael agreed while putting down his little girl again on the ground.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Emily told her daddy before turning around to her aunt and hugging her legs

"Auntie Liz!" She exclaimed as she looked up at Caroline's mom.

"Hello sweetie! You look beautiful!" Liz said to her niece while bending down to kissed her head.

"Thank you! Bon and Care-bear dressed me!" Emily said as she pulled away from Liz to do a little twirl.

"Baby, why don't you go with Aunt Liz and Care to ship your luggage?" Michael asked gently when he saw his older daughter and her friend approaching them.

"Michael, Mum" Caroline greeted them brightly and took Emily's hand to go ship their luggage.

"Hi Care. How was the trip?" Michael asked Caroline after they hugged quickly.

"Fine, but exhausting I can't wait to get to the cabins and sleep a few hours" Caroline said to Michael.

"What do you say if we go to ship our luggage so we can embark earlier?" Caroline asked Emily, the little girl nodded and she, Caroline and Liz made their way to the luggage shipping service.

After they left, Michael turned to look at his daughter. His blue eyes were heavy with emotions.

"Bonnie" He said while engulfing her in a tightly hug.

"Dad" Bonnie said after pulling they pulled away with a loving smile in her face. They looked at each other for a minute in silence.

Michael spoke first "Bon-Bon you don't have to embark if you don't want to. I can start looking for a replacement and in fifteen days top I will be in land, forget this ship and come back home with you girls" Michael said seriously to his older offspring.

"Dad it's just two months and they are going to be our vacations. Besides it will be good for Emily to leave the house for a while. Everything in it remind us of mum there" She explained to her dad while looking down at the ground.

Michael nodded in understanding. Bonnie suddenly raised her head, a determinate look on her face as she waved her index finger in warning to her dad "And don't call me Bon-Bon in front of your crew"

Michael smiled and Bonnie narrowed her green eyes at him playfully.

"Okay, Okay" He finally relented with his hands lifted in surrender.

Bonnie giggled and said with a satisfied smile "Thank you"

"Now I'm going to wait for Matt and Lena" Bonnie smiled to her father and started walking in the direction of the parking lot to wait for her friends that had yet to arrive.

Wind furiously picked up at the port and Bonnie made just three steps to the parking lot when her father called her.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked when she turned around to look curiously at her father.

"The skirt honey" Michael said to her, frowning at Bonnie's attire that consisted in a mint green sleeveless vest and black skater cotton skirt, she was wearing accessories that matched the color of her Christian Louboutin Salto Metallic Leather flat sandals.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her father protectiveness and turned to head again to the parking lot to wait for her friends. They said that they were five minutes away from the Cruise Terminal_._ Bonnie and Caroline found them a job on board too, Matt as busboy in one of the bars and Elena as a part of the childcare staff

She almost collided with someone and when Bonnie looked up and saw a pair of sky blue eyes , she broke into a smile.

"Bonnie!" Giuseppe Salvatore greeted at his best friend's daughter with a big hug. He hadn't seen her since her mother's funeral eight months ago.

He looked her up and down and made her do a little twirl.

"Look at you! You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" Giuseppe said with a proud smile on his face. He had known this little girl since she was born he felt her part of his family.

Bonnie smiled in response.

"Stefan is here too" He informed her.

Bonnie's eyes light up and she squealed "Oh my God! I haven't seen him since we were like seven!" She said to Giuseppe with a big smile.

Giuseppe smiled and ruffled her hair "Well when we sail and everyone is accommodated. Why don't you go to the control bridge? You will surely find him with me and your dad. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up"

Bonnie nodded quickly and walked away to find her friends.

Giuseppe watched her go and turned to walk in the direction of his best friend. Clapping a hand on Michael's shoulder he said pitting him "I'm just glad that I have a boy, you better start to pull out your shotgun my friend"

Michael sighed "I know. Where did the time go?" He asked to the Chief Officer.

"I have no idea; the only thing that I know is that Susanne is going to spend the holidays on board with her boyfriend. I'm ecstatic" Giuseppe said sarcastically to Michael.

"Sorry mate" Michael said patting Seppe's back. He couldn't imagine what he would do if his ex wife came to the cruise ship he works in to a romantic holiday with her new boyfriend.

"Nah, it's okay. I just hope that Richard falls to the ocean" Giuseppe said with a tight smile.

"Where is Stefan?" Michael asked and took a look at the people on the port searching for the caramel haired boy.

"He is with the rest of the crew" Giuseppe said while adjusting his shirt, he was dressed in a white short sleeve shirt with epaulets in his shoulder board, white trousers, black shoes and Badges in his left breast's pocket.

"That is what I came to tell you, they are already waiting for us on the upper deck" Giuseppe continued saying to the captain as he finished readjusting his shirt.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing with this family crossing. When Abby died, I thought that embarking would bring us together, but I don't know if a cruise is the best place for the girls" Michael said as they started walking.

"What is wrong with the cruise? There are wild parties there? Do you buy drugs and have motorcycles racing there? Michael, look at me" Giuseppe didn't continue speaking until Michael stopped and looked at him.

"25 years in a cruise and there is nothing wrong with me" Giuseppe said and then winked at a lady who passed by them.

Michael shook his head at his best friend.

"Well, we better don't make the crew wait any longer, let's go" He said and Giuseppe and him left the port to gave the last instructions to their crew.

* * *

><p>Klaus Mikaelson parked his white Audi 8 in a safe distance from the port. He remained sit until he heard the sound of a car approaching from the left, he took a look through the review mirror and when he saw the person getting out of it, he got out of his car.<p>

He walked around his car and stood next to the trunk, his face was hard like a stone and his blue eyes cold and calculating.

The other person stopped in front of him. Klaus face didn't move a muscle.

"You have it?" He asked in his heavy British accent.

"Yes. Niklaus, I hope you know what you are doing. If anyone finds out that I gave this to you, I'm as good as dead" the woman said with a serious tone handing Klaus a wooden box.

"Don't worry your pretty little head with this love" Klaus responded with a voice calm and full of confidence.

"Well, good luck then, you are going to need it" The woman said and then walked to the car waiting for her. She opened the door, climbed on it and she was off the port in a second.

Klaus took a look at his surroundings and when he saw that nobody was in sight, he opened the trunk and placed the wooden box on it. He tentatively opened it and ran his blue eyes on its contents, checking that everything was in order, he closed it again.

"Excuse me; can you help me?" A voice said startling him. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw a teenage girl holding a black suitcase making her way towards him; Klaus swiftly closed the trunk door and turned around to face the girl. She was petite and had dark hair and slanted brown eyes; she didn't look any older than sixteen.

"Yes?" He answered with a smile that showed his beautiful dimples, tough his eyes were colder than the Antarctic.

"Do you have any idea of where The Mystic Queen is? Is a big cruise ship and

"_Julia Street. Dock B_. That way" He said interrupting her, he signaled with his hand to the right direction with his smile still in place but his tone make his annoyance to be interrupted showed.

"Thanks" the teenage girl said looking at him strangely and leaving quickly to find her mother.

A new approaching car caught Niklaus' attention and he saw his older brother silky silver car role to a stop next to his.

Elijah Mikaelson killed off the engine of his car and turned to look at his rebellious sibling sitting next to him in the passenger side.

"Do you remember everything I told you, Kol?" Elijah asked slowly.

"Yes, Elijah. I remember" Kol answered, his usually playful tone gone and replaced with a serious one, his dark eyes showed worry and Elijah wanted more than anything to reassure his little brother that everything was going to be fine, but he new better than to make promises when he didn't have a slightly idea of what will happen.

"Let's go then, like you said earlier we have a cruise to board" Elijah said trying to lift the mood and Kol broke in a little smirk.

"Yeah brother, I hope you have packed sunscreen. We wouldn't want you burning in the sun now would we?" Kol said teasing his brother. His mood has lifted just a little bit, but the worry was still there.

Elijah laughed and got out of his car, his brother following suit. Elijah was wearing an oxford blue navy button down shirt and dark jeans with black shoes, Kol went with something more casual, dressed in a Ralph Lauren red polo shirt and white pants. He used part of the shirt hem inside of the brown leather belt he wore on his lean hips and leathers oxfords on his feet finalized his look.

"Elijah, Kol" Klaus nodded at his brother is acknowledgment when they stopped before him

"Brother, Is everything ready?" Elijah asked at his brother.

Klaus nodded and said "Yeah, I have the box; the only thing left is for my contact to get it on the cruise"

"This guy, your contact, can we trust him? How is he going to be able to get the box on board without being noticed?" Kol spoke his worries to his curly head brother.

Klaus gave his siblings a dangerous smile with dimples and everything.

"Because he's part of the crew"

"And he knows what will happen to him if he even thinks to double cross me" Klaus continued with a cold tone.

Kol smirked with ease and spoke to his brothers "When is he coming then?"

"He is already here" Klaus said looking past his brothers to see the figure approaching them.

Kol and Elijah turned around to see a young man with the cruise's crew uniform and long hair in a ponytail.

"Gentlemen" Trevor said trying to look casual but his eyes betrayed him showing his worry and fear.

Klaus looked at his siblings and then at the young man "Trevor, good to see you. These are my brothers Elijah and Kol" He said to Trevor while signaling to his brothers.

Trevor gulped and nodded at them "So where is the box?" He asked going directly to business.

Klaus smiled and opened the trunk of his car; he handed the box to Trevor and said in a menacing tone "You remember what will happen to your dear girlfriend if somebody opens this box, right?"

Trevor nodded and took the box Klaus was holding "Yes, I do. I will stay with the box until the night when the people go to sleep and then I will take it to your cabin like we agreed earlier"

Klaus nodded appreciably "Okay. We are going to check in then. See you on board Trevor" He said dismissing his presence. Trevor turned around and leave with the wooden box with the number 6 on it.

"Let's go" Klaus said to his siblings and took his suitcases from the trunk. He putted his Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses on and started to walk in the direction of the cruises line.

Elijah and Kol looked after him and started walking too. Being in the same cruise that his brothers will make this holiday a very long one, Kol thought feeling sorry for himself.

* * *

><p>"Grams, I have to go, everyone is embarking" Bonnie said talking in her phone. She was standing in front of the cruise ready to embark.<p>

"Okay baby take care of you. Send my love to your dad and sister. I love you all and please enjoy these vacations, you deserve it" Sheila Bennett's voice said through the phone.

"Thanks Grams, we will. Take care of yourself. I love you, bye" Bonnie said to her grandmother and then hung up her phone. She putted it back in her purse and was turning to leave to the Gangway when she heard the click of a camera.

Bonnie turned around and saw a guy taking pictures. She looked around her to see what it was this guy was taking so many pictures when she realized she was the only one left in the port. She widened her eyes and then turned to looked back at the guy with a questioning look on her face. The guy had a knowing smirk on his handsome face. Bonnie blushed and took a good look at him; he was a little taller than the average man and was incredible good looking. His black t-shirt engulfed his torso like a glove and let her see his great biceps and what seems like the perfect six packs. His sky blue eyes were full of mischief and when he smiled and winked at her, Bonnie felt like someone sucker punched her. She was very confused. Why this guy was taking pictures of her? Just when she was going to yell to him what the hell was he doing she heard Caroline calling her name. Bonnie looked in her best friend's direction.

"Yes?" Bonnie said still a little distracted.

"Come on! We are about to leave! I was looking for you everywhere, my feet are hurting and I'm tired! So hurry up, we need to hop on, NOW. Elena and Matt are already on the cruise" Caroline said hurriedly to Bonnie before grabbing her arm and almost dragging her all the way to the elevated walkway.

Bonnie turned around to see the guy again but he wasn't there anymore. So she turned to her best friend and together they boarded the cruise.

Chapter End.

**A/N: Hi! I hope you guy liked the first chapter and the idea! It was a bit long but I wanted to get the majority of things settled before they have to embark. Sorry for the grammar, the English is not my first language. The next chapter would bring more about the Salvatores. If you liked it please let me a review, and I would really like it if you could let me your suggestions too. ****Thanks everyone! 10/19 ****Chapter ****edited****.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Dad

**A/N: Hi guys! First, I want to say thank you to all the people who has read, reviewed, added the story in their story alert or putted it in their favorite list. It means a lot to me to know that you are enjoying this so far! Special thanks to Nora Salvatore! Thanks Girl you really give me words of encouragement and ideas. I decided to follow the storyline of the show that I told you guys about in the prologue, if you are interested in it, its call "El Barco". With that being said, here is the second chapter. Enjoy Bamonators! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>"The first day in a ship it's like kindergarten, you meet knew friends and miss mummy a lot. There is not a playground here but there are many places to hide. My daddy always says that before you leave land you have to make a wish.<em>  
><em>I wished that this trip would be awesome! And that it never ends …"<em>

_Emily_

* * *

><p>Vapor was filling the entire bathroom when Stefan Salvatore stepped out of the shower; he grabbed his white fluffy towel and put it around his lean hips.<p>

Walking barefoot to the sink, he passed his hand over the fogged mirror to see his reflection. Light green eyes stared back at him as he styled his caramel hair and after fifteen minutes, he put on some deodorant and went to his bedroom.

The journal lying on the writing mahogany desk caught his attention as he entered the it, picking it up he sighed. He hadn't written in almost a year and he really hoped that this trip would give him the muse he needed to finally finish writing his novel, placing the journal back on the desk he made his way to the queen size bed where his selected clothes laid neatly. He was finishing dressing when a knock on the door followed by his mother sweet voice could be heard behind his cabin door.

"Stefan, honey. Its fifteen minutes to eleven"  
>Grabbing the key of his cabin, Stefan opened the door and saw his beautiful mother standing in the doorway.<p>

"Baby, I came to see if you hadn't overslept. Don't you have to get going to that thing with your father?" Susanne Salvatore asked to her only son.

Stefan closed the door and turned around to face his mother "Yes mama. Thanks for letting me know the time. The new members of the staff have to take a tour around the ship and we are going to be shown where we are going to work so I can't be late. Wish me good luck" He said excited.

Susanne stroked his cheek and gave her son a kiss on the forehead "You are going to be perfect" She said smiling to him, her green eyes full of love and pride.

Stefan returned the smile and gave her a quick hug before making his way to the deck six.

* * *

><p>Bonnie shielded her eyes against the bright sun trying to discern something of the shadows before her.<p>

After receiving Liz's call interrupting their extended nap and telling them that they had to be in some place in thirty minutes, she and Caroline hurriedly changed their pajamas and left Emily with Bonnie's dad in the navigating bridge as they made their way to the deck six.

"You are late" was the first thing Giuseppe said to them as they reached the group already gathered and obviously waiting for them.

Bonnie was opening her mouth to explain the motive of their tardiness when Giuseppe lifted his hand that was holding a Havana cigar stopping her.

"I do not care your excuses. You two quickly put in the line, we have just 45 minutes to see six decks and you two are holding us back" He spoke sternly.

"Let's go!" Giuseppe exclaimed and turned to walk in front of the new members of the staff.

Bonnie looked askance at Caroline and the blonde shrugged in response.

"He probably had a fight with Susanne, let's go put in the line" Caroline whispered "Look there is Elena and Matt!" Caroline said while signaling Bonnie their friends that were in the front of the line.

Bonnie casted her green eyes in their direction and caught Elena's brown eyes, she smiled and waved at her, and Elena smiled in response.

There were at least twenty people before them so Bonnie quickly made her way to the line.

"Enough chit-chat, time is candy!" Giuseppe said from the front before stopping near of a luxurious whirlpool.

"Okay everyone" Giuseppe said turning to face the group of people "Welcome aboard the Mystic Queen, my name is Giuseppe Salvatore and I'm the Chief Officer. You are going to work here for two whole months, so I would give you some piece of advice" He started saying. His intimidating azure gaze watched intently at the kids in front of him as he started to walk next to each one of them.

"After you finish your work shift you can do whatever you like, go to the pool, gym, and spa. I do not care; just respect your work hours. A lot of you are going to work together so the most important thing is to be respectful"

Bonnie listened attentively at Giuseppe's words of advice and continued walking again when he started heading to the other side of the deck showing them where the elevators, public rooms, and exits on that deck were.

There was a lot of information to assimilated, rules, schedules. Bonnie sighed and hoped her little sister was having a better time than she was.

* * *

><p>Emily was bored. Her daddy was talking to a man explaining things that she did not understand and she was left alone painting in one of the big comfy helm chairs. .<p>

She ran her big hazel eyes around the huge room that held many machines and stand up to looked closely at a big map of the world hanging from a wall. She just wanted to explore the ship with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Wow! From here you have a 360 degree view of the cruise right?" She heard the young man asks to her daddy.

Emily turned to looked at them and when she saw that no one was watching she left the control bridge to explore the cruise by herself.

"I have read about it, there are just six more ships in the country that has this, and this kind of technology" Kol continued saying as he run his fingers through the border of the chart table.

He casted his brown eyes through the navigation bridge, which had a clear view of the sea ahead. It was a beautiful sight. He loved the ocean. He had changed his casual outfit for his uniform that Klaus so kindly left for him in his bed.

Even with all his love for the ocean and the navigation, Kol was annoyed. He did not understand why he had to do this job and not Klaus or Elijah. He just wanted to have fun but as usually, Niklaus had other plans. He was seriously contemplating throwing his brother off to the ocean but their parents probably would get mad. B_e strong Kol, two months pass quickly_- He tried to console himself.

Michael Bennett was watching the young man standing before him with a serious look on his face and then he smiled, it was good to have new blood in the crew, young men who were so inspired by the navigation.

His job application came at his hands at last minute, but Michael could not ignore his résumé. It was impressive, even for him who started a career in the marine at such young age.

"Yes, we have. We can control all the machinery, boiler, and ship's navigation from here. Usually there is always and officer aided by an able seaman on watch, but right now our First officer is showing the new members of the staff the cruise" Michael said to Kol and walked to stand next to him in the chart table.

"You have an incredible resumé and a lot of experience for your short age" Michael said clearly impressed.

Kol tried to hide his surprise. He had to give Klaus some credit; the man was annoying and paranoid in a good day but he did not do anything half-assed, the bastard actually applied for this job.

"Thank you, sir. When I was a child my parents used to own a big ship, it was not as big as this but I learned a lot about navigation from it and later on when I had the opportunity of to work on merchant ships"

Michael nodded clearly impressed and extended his hand "Well then, welcome aboard, Kol…" He trilled off.

"Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson, sir, and thank you, it's a pleasure to be here" Kol responded with a devilish smile and shook the Captain's hand.

* * *

><p>"These are so good" Bonnie moaned as she ate the mozzarella cheese croquettes that Pearl cooked for her. She was sitting in a table in the kitchen area, Pearl sitting in front of her.<p>

After finishing with the cruise's tour Bonnie went to the kitchen to greet Pearl and Caroline went to the Entertainment department, to attend a meeting.

"I should have applied for a job here so I would eat your food all day" Bonnie said laughing and then she cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"Tell me" Pearl started as she grabbed Bonnie's hand and squeezed it gently "How are you handing the loss of your mother?"

Bonnie looked at the older woman and smiled sadly "As good as I can. After spending months in a hospital I want to start to come back to normalcy a little" She told Pearl "Yes" She repeated more convinced and looked down at the wooded table.

Pearl squeezed her hand gently one more time before letting it go.

"And how is your father holding up?" Pearl asked while pouring a glass of orange juice. She handed it to Bonnie.

"Thanks"

"My dad is…"She trailed off before speaking again "He feels bad because he was working during the mayor part of her disease and he won't say anything about mom"

"And what is he going to say?" Pearled asked gently

Bonnie looked up to see brown slanted eyes looking at her with empathy.

"Yes, I know" Bonnie responded silently.

"To control and command an entire ship he is the best of the best, but for personal matters God helps him, he has no idea" Pearl said shaking her head "And Giuseppe neither" She murmured looking at the juice glass absently

At hearing her last comment, Bonnie raised an elegant shaped eyebrow. Okay she thought

"You have to understand sweetie, he needs to redo, and you know that I loved your mother deeply, like a sister. However, what your father needs is to move on; he cannot carry himself like a ghost all his life. He is still young; you and your sister are still little girls." Bonnie smiled at that "You don't deserve this and at the end of the day love only brings happiness" Pearl finished saying with a warm smile.

Bonnie smiled harder "But Pearl how is he going to redo in a cruise ship?" She asked absurdly.

A knocked at the kitchen's door broke their attention and they turned around to see the new comer. A woman was standing in the doorway; she looked to be on her late twenties or so, with dark hair and eyes. She was pretty and smiled softly at them before putting her hands in the lab coat she was wearing.

"Hi" She said "Sorry to interrupt, my name is Meredith Fell" She told them.

Bonnie and Pearl exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>Emily had been walking through the ship for the last half hour. She passed a little boutique, a library and even saw Matt working in the Veranda Café from afar.<br>Turning in a corner she found herself in a dark corridor, she heard voices and walked in their direction.

"Yes, I finished here. I going there now" A young member of the crew said on his walkie-talkie smiling and walking to the elevator door.

"Okay hurry up! Dude, you have to see the size of this whirlpool!" A voice said through the other end.

Emily waited until the man entered the elevator to walk further on the hall; at the end of it was a big door.

She walked to the door and easily pushed it open. Walking in Emily made a panoramic look to the room and came to a stop when she saw a young man getting out of a big wooden box. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Damon pushed aside the top of the enormous box he was in and looked down at his t-shirt; a frown appeared in his handsome face. He shook it off the rest of chip of his black T-shirt and jeans and was about to climb out of the box when he caught movement in his peripheral vision.

He brought his baby blues at his right side and that is when he saw a little girl looking at him with widened eyes.

She smiled "Why are you getting out of a box?" the little girl asked curiously at him.

Damon jumped out of the box before responding her slowly "I'm getting out of a box because I came hidden"

"Why?" the little midget asked, he had to admit that she looked adorable with her pigtails so he decided to humor her.

"I came here to meet my dad" He said and hunched over before her "My name is Damon. What's your name?" He asked.

"Emily" She said and shook his extended hand.

"You really don't know your dad?" She asked emphatically.

He shook his head no "And I want to give him a surprise, so you can't tell anyone" He said and wiggled his index finger playfully "And I mean anyone that you saw me. Okay?" He asked her.

She immediately shook her head "I won't say anything" Emily said smiling.

He smiled satisfactorily "Okay, look we are going to do this" He said as he took a coin out of his jean's pocket "If I need your help I will call you like this" he told before whistling a tune and hitting the coin in a pipe pumbling, the sound rumbling through the room.

She smiled and nodded before Damon heard footsteps approaching the room and silently ushered her outside before winking at her and going to hide in the box again.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Matt asked confusedly as he saw the little girl in the darkened hall. He had come to leave a few boxes in the freezer down there before catching sight of the girl in his way to the elevators.

"I got lost" She lied, as she looked him square into his clear blue eyes.

Matt's eyes softened as he walked to her and kneeled before her.

"It's okay Emi. I will take you to Bonnie or your dad. Ok? Don't worry about it" He said gently to her.

Emily smiled happily at him "I want to go with daddy"

Matt nodded before taking her hand and walking them to the elevator so they could go to the navigating bridge where Michael was on watch.

* * *

><p>After making sure no one was in sight Damon headed out of the storage room and reached a set of stairs, his encounter with the midget was not planned but thanks god his plans were not spoiled.<p>

Walking up the stairs he found the floor he was looking for, walking in that direction he made a turn in a corner and bumped into someone. Readjusting the duffle bag hanging on his shoulder, he looked ahead of him to a brown haired man.

"You should be more careful mate" the guy said in a British accent and looking at him coldly.

Damon stared back just as coldly "So do you"

Neither one of them flinched as they hold the stare down. Damon snorted and smirked unpleasantly as he walked past him. He didn't have time for this bullshit.

Reaching the cabin, he was looking for, he got in easily and waited for his dad to show.

* * *

><p>Michael was painting with his younger daughter in her new diary when Giuseppe came storming through the bridge door.<p>

He casted his blue eyes at his friend and a worried look immediately past through his features when he saw how distraught Giuseppe looked.

"What happened?" Michael asked as he stood up of the chair he was sitting on.

Giuseppe clenched his jaw before responding "We have extra cargo" at Michael's confused look he elaborated "We have a stowaway"

Michael's brows reached his hairline. That never happened before.

"And he says he is my son" Giuseppe whispered furiously as he run a hand through his obsidian hair.

Michael's eyes widened and jaw dropped at hearing that.

"Can you say something please?" Giuseppe said angrily at his friend.

Michael cleared his throat "What did you do?" He asked slowly.

"I freak out, I went to my cabin, and there he was expecting me. He told me his mother died a week ago and that he wanted to meet me. I remember her mother; I spent three months with her before coming back to the states and meeting Susanne" He explained with a sigh and run a hand over his face.

"Where is he now?" the captain asked curiously. He was dying to meet this supposedly Giuseppe's son.

"Like I told you I freaked out! I locked him up on the storage room" Giuseppe told his best friend.

Michael's eyes showed his disappointment "You locked up your son? Are you insane?" He asked almost yelling at his friend.

"What would you do if you were in my place?" Giuseppe asked frustrated.

"I would talk to him. You said that there is a great chance of him being yours"

"Yes, he looks just like me you know" Giuseppe said with a very tiny smile.

"But we need to talk to Liz first" Giuseppe said. Michael wanted to argue but he reluctantly nodded at his friend sharp gaze "And not a word to Susanne" He said warningly before turning away and leaving the bridge.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired!" Caroline complied as she plopped down in the semi circular couch when she arrived from her meeting.<p>

It was late in the afternoon and they really had a tiring day.

"That freaking tour was so long, and the worst is that we already knew the ship! Seppe said so many things and I didn't understand a thing!"

"Well you would have understand better if you weren't so busy ogling Stefan" Bonnie told her friend smiling from her spot in the small dining table in their living room.

Caroline smiled "In my defense I didn't know it was Stefan at the time" she walked to sit next to her friend in the small table "I mean, How could I? He has changed so much" She said appreciably with a smile.

Bonnie laughed. She could tell that Caroline was already naming her and Stefan's imaginary kids in her head.

"I know" Bonnie agreed still giggling "That was a hot back" She winked.

However, Bonnie was a little worried, she saw the way Stefan was looking at Elena, and she did not want neither one of her friends getting hurt or fighting for a guy. Again. It was already bad that they both had date Matt in the past. Bonnie cringed at the thought of history repeating itself.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Emily's voice broke her away of her premonitory thoughts.

Bonnie quickly stood up at the sight of Emily running in their direction and rushed to kneel down before her little sister.

"Emily! What is wrong? Weren't you supposed to be with dad?" Bonnie asked rapidly as she took her by her small shoulders.

Emily had heard all her dad and uncle's conversation and she sneaked up when she heard that her friend needed her help.

She blinked rapidly "Yes, I was with dad but none of that matter you have to come with me!" She said rapidly and Bonnie frowned at hearing that.

Emily tugged Bonnie by the hand and put her at her feet before dragging her to the cabin door.

"Wait, wait! How does none of that matter?" Bonnie asked while trying to resist Emily impressive strong pull.

"Yes! It doesn't matter because we need your help"

"We?" Bonnie asked confused as she looked down at her sister.

"Yes. Me and my friend" Emily told her sister after successfully dragging Bonnie out of the cabin.

Bonnie turned around at Caroline who was watching the scene equally confused as her "Care can you call my dad and tell him that Emily is with me?" She yelled after getting out of the room

"Okay" The blonde yelled and quickly stood up to grabbed the Walkie-talkie placed in their table.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Emily?" Bonnie asked tiredly for the million time as they descended the stairs to a little darkened hall.<p>

"To the storage room" Emily shortly responded and kept walking until they stopped when they reached a big steel door with a little circular window.

"It has a padlock on it" Bonnie pointed out as she eyed the big gold padlock in place.

"Yes and we need to opening it" Emily responded confidently.

"Why?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"Because of that" Emily said signaling up to the little window in the door.

Bonnie looked at her oddly before walking near the door and looking through the small window. There was a man sitting in the floor with his head down.

"Who is that?" Bonnie whispered furiously.

"Hi friend!" Emily yelled and hit the door.

The man lifted his head and Bonnie's breath caughted in her throat.

Damon had a surprised look on his face before he got to his feet with a smirk and walked with all his swagger to the closed door before leaning against it.

"So it's you" He said with his lopsided smile "First in the port now here. Are you trying to play hide and seek with me?" He asked seductively as he stared down at the petite beauty.

Bonnie eyed the padlock and then back at him under her ticked dark lashes.

"Why are you locked up?" She asked shortly ignoring his latest words.

"Family issues" He said with widened eyes "If you open the door I will tell you" He said to her and winked.

"He is uncle Giuseppe's son. He embarked hidden in a box to meet him" Emily said with a smile "But Uncle Seppe got all freaked out and locked him up here. Dad got mad at him for that" She said while shaking her head.

Bonnie looked down at her sister as she explained all this crazy things and Damon cracked his neck from the inside to have a better look at his little friend through the window. She looked up again at the stranger before her. Damon smiled.

He signaled the padlock with his index finger and said "Pretty please" with his best puppy look.

Bonnie side eyed the keys on the small ring next to the door and after some moments of hesitation, she went to grabbed them.

When Damon couldn't see her anymore through the window he panicked "Hey! Are you going to let me here?" He yelled with blue eyes widened in disbelief "Hey!" He yelled and hit the door.

He gave his back to the door and ran a hand through his obsidian locks.

"Fuck" He murmured.

The sound of keys jingling made him turn around to face the door again, and there she was, the beautiful girl standing outside of the door with a determinate look on her heart shaped face.

Damon quickly cleared the space that separated him from the door and stood before it.

"I'm going to open the door" She started slowly, he looked at her lips and then back at her when she started to speak again "But I'm warning you I'm armed, so don't try anything stupid, okay? Now move back!" She ordered.

He looked at her, really looked at her; this girl had so much fire on her, she had surprised him more than a few times and he just met her! Her olive green eyes were shining in the partially illuminated hall and she looked beautiful. Damon wanted to laugh this situation was just too much.

"I said move back!" She said rising her voice.

"Okay, okay. I'm moving!" He exclaimed taking a few steps back.

Bonnie tried not to be distracted by his looks, chiseled to perfection and his piercing blue eyes that seemed to look through her. She was nervous she didn't know what the hell she was doing and why she just couldn't leave him locked up in that room and continue her way.

"More! Keep moving, until the bottom!" She said after breaking away of her thoughts.  
>Damon kept taking step backs until his back made contact with the wall.<p>

"Now raise your hands" She said seriously

"What?" He asked laughing.

"I said to raise your hands!" She repeated.

He couldn't believe her! Shaking his head, Damon reluctantly raised his hands.

He heard the sound of the keys and then the door swung open and... She was aiming at him with a harpoon, a harpoon!

"Wow, wow! Calm down!"

With his hands still raised, he wiggled his fingers at the little girl. "Hi"

"Hi" Emily responded smiling. He smiled down at her in return. Bonnie looked at her sister.

"A harpoon?" The guy asked at her. Bonnie casted her olive green eyes in his direction and raised an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"After our first encounter, I thought you would greet me with something more romantic?" He said in that velvet voice of his and a smirk in place. His blue eyes were shining with mischief as he run his eyes up and down through the length of her body. She was a sexy little thing with great boobs and that beautiful toned legs that he imagined wrapped up around his waist

Bonnie tried not to squirm under his intense gaze, but then grow alarmed when he started to walk in her direction

"What are you doing?" She hissed and hold the harpoon tighter between her slender fingers.

Damon kept one hand raised as he took his camera out of his jeans' pocket and started to take pictures of her.

"I always take pictures of the things I found beautiful" He explained simply, taking one more picture he showed the picture at Emily.

"Look"

"It's beautiful" Emily said appreciatively with a smile and looking at Damon. She then turned to her older sister "He called you beautiful thing" She said nearly swooning. Bonnie blushed and Damon kept looking her.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Emily asked Damon, he took his eyes off Bonnie and smiled at Emily but before he could respond Bonnie spoke

"It doesn't matter Emily"

"Emily, aiming at me with a harpoon it's the first step before the first date. You will see" He said cockily at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that "Okay, okay" She lowered the harpoon "The only reason I'm getting you out of here is because I don't agree with Giuseppe's actions" She said seriously at Damon and looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded in understatement and was about to thank her when three persons entered the room.

"What is going on here?" Giuseppe asked.

"Hi daddy" Damon said with an innocent look and looking at the three people in front of him, it was a man who were an uniform and looked to be the captain, his father and a woman with short blonde hair. Damon was now standing next to Bonnie, invading her personal space more likely.

"What are you girls doing here?" Michael asked confused at his daughters.

Bonnie looked like a deer caught in the headlights "A amm we were"She stuttered

"It's my fault" Damon spoke interrupting her "They just wanted to help me"

Michael looked back at his offspring "Okay you have already help, now why don't you two go to your cabin to start getting ready for the dinner gala?" He asked gently.

Bonnie looked unsure as she looked back up at Damon.

"Come on girls, your uncle Giuseppe have to talk to his son alone" Michael said as he picked up Emily in his arms.

"And in a decent room" He said looking at Giuseppe pointedly. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded.

Bonnie nodded and turned to walk after his father and sister when Damon grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"You didn't tell me your name" He said to her. His voice dropped a few octaves.

"You didn't tell me yours" She responded. He smiled, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips never breaking eye contact with her before saying

"Damon Di Camillo"

_Mmmm Italian_ Bonnie thought just like Salvatore.

He looked at her pointedly waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett" She said and extracted her hand from his grasp.

"Bonnie!" Her father yelled from outside of the room.

They looked at each other one more time before she turned around and left the stage room.

Damon kept his blue eye on the door "Bonnie" He repeated with a smile.

"Come on Romeo" Giuseppe said clasping a hand in Damon's shoulder to get his attention "We have to find you a place to sleep"

They looked at each other blue crashing against blue. Giuseppe saw himself in the kid and made a decision.

"Liz, could you grab his bag? He is staying with me" He finally decided.

Chapter End.

**A/N: Okay so Bamon had their first real encounter! :D. If you guys want to have a better picture in your heads of the cruise ship I inspired on the Seabourn Spirit ;). I hope you guys like it and let me your comments, feelings, opinions about this chapter . Now yes the next chapter the fun begins! XOXO. E**


	3. Chapter 3: Hold on Tight

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support on this story! It means the world to me! I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I hope the long of this chapter makes up for the lost time. And like always, reviews are love. About the characters, Damon's mum is played by the gorgeous Andie MacDowell. Sorry for any grammatical error.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I do!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 28, 07:00 Pm.<em>**

After Liz Forbes had escorted him to the suite Damon took a tour though the cabin where his _daddy _decided to put him in, he dropped his duffle bag on top of a chair and plopped down on the queen size bed with a sigh. He was tired and his muscles were hurting a little, that box where he spent almost four hours hiding was uncomfortable to say the least.

Looking at the ceiling with his arms behind his head Damon began to replay on his head the events of his long day so far. Seeing the girl on the port who he later found out her name was Bonnie, hiding in a box to enter the cruise in order to meet his biological father, getting locked up on a storeroom for said father and being freed by the hot girl. Damon grinned at the thought.

Yeah, his day had been nothing but crazy but he was feeling some kind of way and he couldn't describe it.

After twenty two years of his life he finally met his father. Antonia, his late mother didn't talk much about him; the few times he asked her about his progenitor she would get uncomfortable and only told him that his father was a marine and a good person but that he wasn't ready to be a father. Damon didn't ask more questions because he knew that was a sore subject to his mom but that didn't mean he wasn't curious to learn about him.

He always wondered how it would be like to finally meet him. Would they have instant camaraderie? He was meeting someone who looks half like him, who gave him part of his genetic charge, so there must be a rapport from the beginning, right?

But what Damon was really scared of was that, after the high of seeing at his progenitor face to face wears off, he would start to unravel the layers of the man, and he might not like what he was seeing and more importantly the truth of why he left them.

After all was said and done, would he finally be emotionally fulfilled? Damon mused internally as he ran a hand through his face. Too many questions that only time could answer.

The sound of the cabin door opening made him sat up quickly and Damon looked on its direction to see Giuseppe entering the premises.

Giuseppe began to approach him and cleared his throat awkwardly when he stopped to stand before him.

"I went to the medical facility to speak with the doctor" Giuseppe started explaining as his blue eyes focused on the boy perching on the bed. It was a little weird to see someone who looked so much like him "We can run a paternity test today and we will have the results on 3 days top"

Damon considered Giuseppe's words for an instant before nodding his head in agreement, it was only fair "Okay" He got up of the bed and reached for his bag, and getting out some items he walked to stand in front of Giuseppe "Here" He said and shoved the items on Giuseppe's chest as he glared at him.

Giuseppe, catch off guard by the boy's action, widened his eyes and looked at each one of the items in shock when he recognized that they were his belongings, he brought his blue eyes to Damon who was giving him a death glare.

"That is what you left at home when you left" Damon accused as he pointed angrily to the few shirts, underwear and a bottle of cologne that Giuseppe had on his hands "The only things that I knew of my father all this years was that he smelled like old spice and that he didn't follow the underwear fashion" He finished with a self deprecating smile before turning his back to his progenitor.

"You know" Damon spun around quickly to make eye contact with Giuseppe again "My mum always said that you were a good man, but I just couldn't stop thinking that only a son of a bitch could walk away of a woman pregnant with his child" he curled his lip in disgust. His chest rose and fell as he breathed rapidly and he tried to shake the image of his mother on her deathbed out of his head.

"Are you done?" Giuseppe questioned through gritted teeth and looked intently at the young man in front of him. Damon clenched his jaw and nodded. Giuseppe was angry, but not to Damon and not to himself. He was angry at Antonia for keeping something so monumentally important from him. Yes, they relationship didn't work, he never thought that settling down and the sea made a good combination, but his incapability of commitment didn't give her the right to keep his child away from him. He knew he wasn't the best father to Stefan but at least his boy knew that he loved him "I never knew she was pregnant" He said with honesty and shook his head frustrated with the situation.

Damon froze, the color draining from his face as he stared wide eyed at Giuseppe. He was speechless. He had never expected to hear what his father just told him and suddenly he didn't feel ready to hear the truth.

"I met your mother when I was twenty two" Giuseppe throw the items in a nearby table "I was on a license from the Merchant Marine and I went to Italy to spend a few months, I stayed in a little pension that was owned by her grandparents. There I met her" Giuseppe took a deep shaky breath before continue with the story of him and his first love "She was on vacation and I spent the best three moths of my life with her, but that wasn't my life" Giuseppe spoke passionately locking gazes with his son "I had to go. But I never knew she was pregnant when I left. I would have never do that if I knew"

Father and son stared at each other intensely, the tension was so palpable that Damon felt that he couldn't breath, Giuseppe started to clear the steps that separated him of the boy that he didn't have doubts was his.

"I always thought that the family and the sea didn't combined but maybe I have a second chance with you, to be a real father, like you deserve" He stated as he searched Damon's face who looked lost. Honestly Giuseppe couldn't blame him he just dropped a bomb on him.

Damon didn't utter a word; he just walked to his duffle bag and carefully took an urn of ashes from it. Giuseppe's eyes followed his movements as Damon took a small urn made of terracotta out of the bad.

Damon ran a hand through his obsidian hair "She died ten days ago; she wanted me to throw her ashes on the sea" Damon cleared the lump on his throat before speaking again "On a pretty place" He took his eyes from the urn to eyed at his father "I'm sure you know of any place better than I do, right?"

Giuseppe nodded with a dumbfounded look on his face and grabbed the urn out of Damon's hands.

"Well I'm going to take a shower I saw that there is a huge tub here" Damon quickly broke the emotional moment and entered the bathroom with his duffle bag on his shoulder. If Giuseppe wanted to be a good father he would have to show it with actions, but he was glad that everything was clear between them. Until then the jury was still out.

Giuseppe watched him go and sighed as he eyed the urn that held the ashes of his first love.

One chapter was closed and a new one was about to be written.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it a little too much?" Bonnie questioned as she held the hanger with her dress at eye level and titled her head a little. She was leaning against the threshold of the walk in closet wearing a simple green tank top and black boy shorts, her hair was already done in side swept curls and her make up was flawless, black eye liner and mascara added with the soft purple eye shadow made her pea green eyes pop up.<p>

Elena laughed as she finished putting her socks on the drawers and proceed to close them after that "No, it's not" She argued with a soft voice "This is the Captain's dinner we are talking; you are his daughter so you have to-"

Bonnie groaned and pouted playfully before going to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the dinner that was about to take place in two hours. She entered the room and sighed, she really didn't want it to attend the dinner but this was a special night for her father so she was going to sucked it up her tiredness and lack of enthusiasm to support him.

"You are going to look beautiful Bons, just go and enjoy the dinner; it's been too long since you have fun, and Care planned the event so it must be awesome" Elena shut the door of the little walk in closet and entered the bedroom with a smile on her face as she walked to take a sit on the twin size bed next to Bonnie's.

The little wooden nightstand placed between two of the three beds was adorned with a picture of Elena, Caroline and her smiling happily in their cheerleader uniforms.

_Simple times,_ Bonnie thought as she eyed the picture but nonetheless smiled warmly at the tall brunette's words "I'm so glad that you are staying with us here"

If there was someone that could understand her better than anyone on this moment, that person was Elena. Her friend had lost her mum when they were fifteen, so she knew the kind of pain she was feeling at this moment, the kind of pain that you felt when you lose one of the most important persons in your life, it felt like a gaping hole on her chest and one that Bonnie doubt it would go away someday.

After coming from the stateroom earlier that day, her little sister had told her that she wanted to stay with their dad in his cabin, her words were like an ice bucket to Bonnie but she knew it would be good for Emily and for her too to have a little of space between them. Spending so much time with a person wasn't healthy for anyone and her sister needed to spent time with their dad too which was the point of this vacation: The three of them spending time together. So Emily moved at their dad's cabin and now what was supposed to be Emily's bed in her and Caroline's suite was Elena's.

Elena returned the smile but before she could reply how happy she was of being their roommate and not having to share room with strangers, they heard a door slamming shut and seconds later Caroline entered the bedroom, her eyes holding fire.

"I can't believe it!" She shrieked and moved her hands wildly in the air "Of all the places on the earth why the hell he has to be here?"

Bonnie and Elena exchanged worried looks as they saw Caroline plopping down on her bed and burying her face on a pillow where she let a frustrated scream before turning on her bed to face her two besties, Bonnie took a sit next to the blonde.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she looked down at Caroline's sad face.

"Tyler"

Bonnie looked at her with a sympathized gaze before putting an arm around Caroline's shoulders to bring her closer to her; Elena hunched over in front of the blonde and grabbed on of her hands on her own. Tyler was Caroline's ex and also their friend. Bonnie sighed inwardly at their no end drama; she hated to see her friends sad, and she had raw seats in the past to see hoe heartbroken Caroline was when Tyler left town.

"If we are going to talk about boys I'm going to bring something that will help us" Elena stated and squeezed Caroline's hand before standing up at her full height "I'll be right back" She called over her shoulder with a smile and walked out the room.

"He is on the ship" Caroline blurted out.

"What!" Bonnie all but yelled with green eyes widened and her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"That was exactly my face when I saw him" Caroline huffed pointing at Bonnie surprised features. She stood up from the bed and began pacing as she rambled "I ran at him as I was leaving the restroom on the Veranda Café, you and Elena didn't see him because you were talking to Stefan and Matt. He just smiled and talked to me as if breaking up with me and flying town for months without giving me at least a call to let me know if he was ok was not a big deal!"

Bonnie wasn't sure how her friend could talk so much without breathing, she should really be on the Guinness of the records.

Caroline spun around and looked at Bonnie with a serious expression "How did you do it?"

Bonnie frowned not understanding so Caroline quickly elaborated.

"How did you become you ex's friend? How did you realize that you had moved on from him?"

Bonnie fidgeted on the bed and took a look around the bedroom - she noticed how almost everything was made of pine wooden: the beds, desk, and vanity and she concluded that the boring sight was more interesting than talked about her ex- before bringing her pea green eyes at Caroline who was waiting for an answer. Bonnie sighed before speaking.

"It was different Care, every relationship is different" Bonnie shook her head "I loved Thierry of that I'm sure" Pause " But I've never been in love with him" She looked away for a moment; guilt still crippled her insides as she thought of her ex boyfriend, Thierry Vanchure. One of the things she would always regret was leading him on when she didn't share his feeling, at least not the way he wanted. Bonnie smiled sadly and hunched a shoulder at Caroline "So I guess that factor really helped in becoming his friend. and for the move on part" She grinned "If you didn't lost your panties at the first sight of Tyler, that was a great start, we all know how you two were together"

Caroline snorted before the two of them started laughing and Caroline threw a pillow at Bonnie's face that she dodged successfully and winked in return, after all it was true. Caroline and Tyler's relationship had been very passionate.

Caroline sobered first and licked her lips before sighing and looking down at her hands. She was leaning against the vanity "I love Tyler" She said softly "I will always love him, but I understand that our love changed. I think after all that is good that he is here on the ship, this will give us a closure and maybe now we can be friends" She gave hopeful smile.

"I think that would be wonderful Care!" Bonnie said proudly and gave her a quick hug.

"Guys!" Elena called excited, Caroline and Bonnie turned their heads to look at the door where Elena entered with a grin on her face and her hands behind her back "Look what I found!" She retrieved a bottle of champagne and three glassed from behind her and showed it to her friends in triumph.

Bonnie and Caroline grinned as they looked at each other and then to Elena who returned the wicked grin when she came to stand in front of them

Bonnie quickly walked to the Music System and turned it on. **Blurred Lines by Robin Ticken** filled the room.

"Now the party starts!" Caroline jumped up and down.

Bonnie took eagerly the bottle of champagne and a glass out of Elena's hands. She wanted this. **No,** she **needed** this. A moment to feel free, like the teenager she was supposed to be.

Bonnie filled their glasses with the sparkling beverage and the girls clicked their glasses happily

"Cheers!" They yelled in unison and Caroline spilled unintentionally champagne on Bonnie.

"Caroline!" Bonnie groaned as she eyed at her now wet shirt, she just had changed it not even fifteen minutes ago. Caroline looked at her apologetically "Sorry Bon" The blonde murmured.

Bonnie went to the bathroom and closed the door after her. She pulled out her shirt and grabbed a towel from the little closet where the fluffy towels were pilled. She went to grabbed one of them when she trip over with the trash can.

"Shit" She cursed and made a face when she saw the dirty toilet papers now sprawled on the white cold tile floor.

She grabbed a piece of clean toilet paper to use it as a barrier and began to lift the used papers, quickly.

And than is when she noticed it

The plastic white stick lying on the floor near the sink, her stomach dropped when she carefully lifted it and saw the two pink lines. Her blood ran cold on her veins.

The knock on the door made her jumped a little and she hurriedly put the pregnancy test back on the trash.

"Bonnie you are alive in there?" Caroline's amused voice sounded from behind the bathroom door.

Bonnie washed her hands hurriedly and took a deep breath as she opened the door to see Caroline smiling down at her "Everything ok?" The blonde asked softly.

"Yeah I was just cleaning my shirt" Bonnie explained quickly and reentered the bathroom to grab her shirt and put it on again.

"Then come on let's go dance. We have two hours before we have to go to the dinner" Caroline gingerly grabbed Bonnie by her hand and led her back to the bedroom and Bonnie didn't say a word as the bubbly blonde dragged her to their bedroom; she was much in shock to respond anyway. So much to feel free she thought. One of her friends was pregnant that was clear, the question was_ who_.

* * *

><p>Kol entered Klaus' cabin after he finished his watch on the bridge later that day. He was tired but oddly enough it was in a good way, all the afternoon Michael had been teaching things about navigation, The Captain seemed like a good person and that alone made Kol's part in this ordeal a little harder for him.<p>

"It took me a whole hour to convince Bennett to leave the ship anchored on this location" Kol said as he took a sit on his brother semi-circular couch, his chocolate eyes watched attentively as Klaus walked to the fully stocked bar and poured himself a drink before downing it in one gulp.

Kol's eyebrows shot up on his forehead "Rough day?" He questioned as he leaned his head on the couch.

"Elijah almost ruined everything" Klaus spoke between gritted teeth as he poured himself another drink and turned to face Kol who immediately sat straighter and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"What the bloody happened?" He asked alertly.

"Celeste sent him a message saying that she wanted to finish their relationship" Klaus rolled his eyes "And Elijah wanted to leave the ship to find her and changed her mind. Can your believe it?" Klaus shook his head at Elijah's stupidity.

Kol could very well believe it, Elijah was a romantic and he knew his brother cared for Celeste very deeply. He sighed "How did you manage to change his mind?"

Klaus smirked on his tumbler "I merely repeated what he says to us all the time like a mantra Kol" He wiggled his tumbler from left to right, the ice cubes hitting the inside of it "Always, forever family above all" He mocked at his older brother's words and lifted his tumbler at his younger brother in salute. A woman wouldn't stand in the middle of their plans; this was a matter of life and death situation and Elijah's little girlfriend was nothing to him more than a obstacle that he was very glad they were free now.

Kol pursed his lips and shook his head at Klaus' manipulations. His brother never ceased to amaze him. But in a way Kol understood him, if he were in his situation he would do exactly the same, or worst. The only thing Klaus wanted was keep his daughter safe. One could agree with his methods or not, but everything he did, he did it for Hope.

His little niece was the light of Klaus's dark soul.

"Where is he now?" Kol stood up from the couch and stretched himself; he needed a shower and a nap.

"Getting ready for the Captain's gala" Klaus answered disinterested his dark blue eyes focused on the tumbler on his right hand.

"Ok. I'm leaving now because I'm actually tired. I didn't have the luck to scratch my balls all day like other people" Kol said annoyed and looking pointedly at Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes "See you later brother"

As soon as Kol got out of his cabin to go to his own that was placed at the end of the hall, Klaus planted his tumbler on the table of the small living room and was out of the door in a flash.

He took the elevator and walked the halls of the ship until he found the cabin he was looking for. He knocked one time.

Meredith Fell opened the door, cell phone clutched on her hands "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and then looked both ways of the hall to see if someone was watching them.

Klaus ignored her and walked past her. Meredith let an exasperated sigh and closed the door after Klaus.

The sound signaling an arriving call made her dropped her eyes from the man now sitting comfortably on her bed to her cell phone. She clicked eagerly on the Accept sign when the smiling face of her boyfriend popped up on the screen of her phone, she put on the Bluetooth headsets and went to sit on the chair across the simple desk placed next to her bed.

"_Hi baby. I know this is the third time that I call you this day but I want to check if everything is ok there and to repeat you the coordinates"_ Atticus Shane' voice greeted her _"Latitude 40° 25' north and 3°45' longitude west"_

Meredith smiled at her boyfriend's concerned voice and focused her dark eyes on the laptop screen where a 3D map appeared "Hi baby, I'm rechecking the position, wait a sec" She typed furiously on the keyboard and neared her face to the screen to have a better look "Yes, that is the exact point where we are located right now, it took me-"

"It took **my brother** almost an hour to convince the Captain to leave the ship right here where we need it to be placed" Klaus chimed in and Meredith tensed before glaring at the man perched on her bed who grinned in return.

_"Hello? Mer are you still there? What is that sound?"_ Shane's voice called loudly from the headphones.

"Yes, I'm here" She quickly responded "It was just the TV" She smiled nervously tough she knew he couldn't see her.

_"Good" _Shane responded _"I should have come with you"_ He breathed.

"You have nothing to worry about, the project is safe" Meredith throw a glance at Klaus over her shoulder, he merely raise a blond eyebrow at the doctor and she lowered her voice as she spoke at her boyfriend "We design together part of the safety protocol. In two months we will be together again. You will see" She promised with a smile.

_"I love you Mer"_ Shane said _"I have to go. I will talk to you later ok?"_ He hung up before she could respond. Meredith lowered her phone and placed it on the desk.

"Dr. Fell" He greeted with a little nod of his head "Are we allow having a moment to ourselves now?" Klaus asked as he lifted from his sitting position and walked closer to the doctor.

"Yes" She responded with her jaw set and took off the headsets before standing up of the chair.

"Wonderful" He replied sarcastically "As you may know the atom smasher will be launched tonight in Switzerland" He paused to looked at his Rolex and pursued his full red lips when he saw the time "In less than an hour. I actually came here to bring you a gift?" Klaus smiled dangerously at her and took an object tucked in a red cloth out of the waistband of his jeans, Meredith watched him suspiciously. He grinned wider at her and handed the unknown object without saying a word.

"What's this?" She asked looking at him as soon as the object was on her hands, she lowered her eyes and unwrap it the cloth before gasping when she saw what it was. She brought her brown eyes at Klaus "A gun?" She whispered fiercely and shook her head "I'm a scientist and a doctor, I don't need this" She extended the gun to Klaus to take it again but he didn't move a muscle to take it.

"Yes, you do" He argued pressing his lips in a thin line. The doctor was getting on his last nerve and causing him to lost precious time "If something fails you will have to take charge of the ship, and the gun can be fundamental for that" The British explained like if he was talking to a small child.

"The possibilities of something failing is one in a billion" Meredith tried to resonate "And besides why _I_ have-"

"Let me remind you something Dr. Fell" Klaus' words were like ice as he stood inches from the doctors' face that stiffened in response. The doctor didn't understand that she was just a puny member on this project, indispensable "You may have a contract with my parents but don't fool yourself love. I'm not them" He took a step back of the woman and walked to the door but stopped at last moment to faced her again "I'm your higher, so you will answer to my orders without protests, because that is what you were paid for"

With that being clarified Klaus left the suite leaving a distraught Meredith wondering on what the hell she had gotten into.

Klaus didn't have time for her; she was a grown woman and she knew very well what she had signed for.

He had more important things to do, like check on Elijah to see that his brother wasn't doing something monumentally stupid and lastly find Trevor, the little boy had a deal with him to comply.

* * *

><p>"All the earth is surrounded with oceans and those communicate with each others" Michael Bennett explained as he pointed at the map.<p>

He and Emily were on the Bridge, he was sitting in front of the big chart table and Emily was sitting on his lap "It's like they are highways that unite countries" He spoke softly and Emily looked up at him with curiosity shining on her hazel eyes "My job is to navigate through them"

"All of them?" Emily blinked her eyes at her dad. Michael nodded with a smile "Yes, honey. You remember when daddy couldn't be at home in your first day of school?" He asked and she nodded with a sad face that broke his heart "It was because daddy was here" Michael gently grabbed his daughter little hand and placed it on a point in the map "Sydney, Australia. It's a country full of kangaroos" He smiled as Emily giggled.

"And where is mum?" She suddenly asked looking him.

Michael looked away for a moment, blue eyes shining. He took a deep breath before turning to see at his daughter with a smile.

"Mom, is in a place that is out of the map honey" He said quietly and quickly wiped a tear that fall of his left eye.

"Okay dad, but how far?" Emily had her eyes glued to the map; she planted her elbows on the table before placing her face on her fist and moving her head to the left to see at her daddy better.

Her dark hair was in cute pigtails and her white dress had big pink flowers. She is so young. Michael thought.

"A million of Milles" He finally managed to say.

Emily furrowed her brows as she looked at the map "Well… that is far away" She ten brightened "But because we are not in a hurry we can reach her with the ship, right?" She looked at her dad hopeful.

Michael nodded slowly and hugged her tightly to him

"Dad you are squeezing me!" Emily said between laughs and she wiggled out of her dad's bear like hug.

_"_Michael we have a problem_"_ Liz Forbes said as soon as she set foot on the bridge. She looked at Emily and smiled before bringing her blue eyes at Michael and nodding her head to the side to signal to him that they needed to speak in private.

"Stay here" Michael instructed at his daughter with a kiss on her cheek, Emily nodded and sat on the chair as he moved to the other side of the room, near the big machines placed in a semicircular form, Liz following closely.

"Liz what is going on?" He spun around to see her, she looked preoccupied not exactly the usual strong woman he knew, and that made him apprehensive.

"Two of the members of the crew were doing maintenance work on the hull and when their boat was being raised back to the ship the cable broke, I-"

"What?" He asked slowly. His face changed and he looked pissed. This couldn't be truth; surely someone was trying to play a joke on him, an awful one.

Liz licked her suddenly dry lips "Why they were doing that job at this hour of the day is beyond me" Michael closed his eyes and blow air from his nostrils "The worst tough, is that this happened an hour ago. We have to go back to find them" She said somewhat desperate and took a deep breath before locking eyes with The Captain "One of the boys is Matt"

"Damnit!" Michael yelled frustrated. Liz closed her eyes and Emily looked up from her drawing to look at her dad who was already walking to the Radar Scanner "What was he doing there on the first place? He is not even part of the crew. They are in a boat made of fiber Liz, in the middle of the night at the ocean!" He ran a hand through his face. They could be dead by now for all he knows, but he refused to believe that "I will take care of it. Liz, can you take Emily with Bonnie? I'll call you when I have news, thank you"

As soon as Liz left with his daughter Michael focused his blue eyes on the screen, the radar marked a ship at three miles away from them. They weren't so far he observed but that didn't make his oppression ceased. If something happened to Matt it would be his fault. He prayed that the two boys were both ok.

"Michael!" Giuseppe came barging through the door, his face flushed from running "Liz filled me in everything. What is our next move?" He asked looking at the Captain for guidance.

The sounds going off of the electronic charts displays catch their attention and Michael focused his blue eyes on them.

"What the fuck?" Giuseppe came to stand next to Michael and couldn't believe his eyes. The screen was showing a storm coming their way.

The strong noise induced by the peals of thunder filled quickly the atmosphere of the previously calmed bridge. Giuseppe took a step next to the glass windows, that showed a perfectly view ahead of them, lightening was dancing around the entire dark sky. He looked back at Michael, worried heavy on his clear eyes.

"This is the weirdest shit that I've ever seen. There wasn't a storm forecasted" Giuseppe explained as he looked at Michael who mirrored his shocked expression. The Captain shook his head he hadn't hear of one either, he went to the radio installed on the bridge and grabbed its handheld microphone.

"The Mystic Queen Cruise ship here" Michael spoke to the Merchant Marine in a clear voice "We have a storm in advanced formation coming our way" He informed and waited for instructions.

Silence.

He frowned and switched channels "Do you copy me?" _Static sound_ "Do you copy me?"

"Call Alaric, tell him to start the machines and to close the hatchways, I want everything closed. We are going to save those kids. Storm coming our way or not" Michael spoke with determination. Giuseppe nodded in agreement and went to work.

"What the fuck were they thinking? Stupid kids" He mumbled angrily, lifting the tube of the wall phone to speak with the machine department, he waited the dial tone tapping his foot on the floor and he let a sigh when Alaric's voice greeted him "Alaric is Giuseppe, we turn hard to port" He informed and looked at Michael who nodded in agreement "To port" the Chief Officer repeated "The wind speed is thirty knots and getting stronger" Giuseppe hung up when the Machines' Officer gave him the ok "I put towards west to save the storm and reach them"

The Captain merely nodded his head and focused his attention on the radar displays this time. He froze. The kids weren't so far from the ship, but that wasn't the problem.

"At what distance we have them from us?" Giuseppe asked.

"Three miles"

"Ok, so we are going to reach them in twenty minutes" Giuseppe was already more hopeful that the crew members were relatively close to them.

Michael shook his head and Giuseppe looked at him with a raised of an eyebrow "What now?"

"The distance is not the problem Seppe. Look" Michael moved to the screen of the radar and called the Chief Officer over. They stood shoulder to shoulder watching the monitor of the radar. He signaled with his index finger at a little blue point that represented the Cruise "This point right here is us" He then signaled another blue point at the near distance "That one is the lifeboat with the kids"

Michael pursed his lips and showed the last point, he voice wavering a little as he said "And that is the mother of all the storms and we are going head first at it" Michael looked at his Chief Officer and best friend "We are going to follow protocol" The Captain informed already making his mind.

The strong noises increase and the rain started to hit the windows with a great force as the ship started to swing from side to side lightly at first. The lights flickered in the room for a moment before returning to normal.

Michael looked at the ceiling; he could only imagine the despair the people on the ship must be feeling. His daughters, God! He needed to keep everyone safe.

He grabbed his own Radio Walkie Talkie "Liz I need you to calmly speak with the guests. A storm stronger than we thought is coming our way. We will follow the protocol; make sure everyone without exception is inside their cabin and with life jackets on. We are going to recue the kids. Do you copy me?"

_"Copy, Michael. I'm right on it" Liz immediately answered and finished the communication._

Giuseppe grabbed the back of the helm chair for support when the movement of the ship increased. The waves of the ocean were smashing into the bow causing the _ship to swing_ back and forth with grate force. He darted his eyes over the room, his jaw set.

"Are you two insane?!" Damon came barging through the door gripping at everything he could laid his hands on to no fall face first on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Giuseppe exploded as his eyes landed on Damon, sans life jacket. Damon merely looked at him. They hadn't seen the other since their very heavy talk a few hours ago. "You have to go to your cabin and put a damn life jacket on and locked the door for good measure damn it!" Giuseppe went to grabbed him by the arm but Damon side step him and went for the Captain.

"You are taking us at the middle of a storm?" He asked incredulous at the captain. His blue eyes widened as he stared at the older man like he was crazy. He had overheard Liz's conversation and what the Captain was trying to was for lack of better word damn right suicidal. The only problem here was that he was not alone on the ship.

"We are going to rescue two members of the crew. Nothing is going to happen" Michael reassured at Giuseppe's son, he didn't need to explain his decisions to anyone. He was the damn Captain "Go back to your cabin. Giuseppe, give him a life jacket" He took his eyes off of the boy and focused on the monitor in front of him. The storm was getting stronger with each minute that passed. They needed to act fast.

"Come on, you heard Michael. Go to your room and stay there" Giuseppe grabbed Damon's arm but the later snatched it away and glared at him.

Damon snorted "Don't give _me_ that jazz" He came to stay next to the captain. Giuseppe and Michael's eyes widened. Damon spoke with narrowed eyes "You are trying to move a vessel of 10.000 tons and 440 feet of length in the middle of a storm at 35 knot of speed and looked how we are" He pointed a finger at how Michael was holding himself into a chair to prevent from falling "And we didn't even reach the storm" He locked gazes with the Captain "I'll go"

"What?" Giuseppe snapped at him and shook his head, this boy was crazy. "You go to your cabin right now or I'll take you there myself. You heard me?" He spoke between gritted teeth and pointing Damon angrily.

"Is that an advice from a father or an order from the Chief Officer?" Damon questioned and walked to stand before Giuseppe. They stood nose to nose glaring at each other "Because if it's an advice I won't take it and if it's an order I'm not going to follow it"

Giuseppe clenched his fits at his sides and contained himself not to strangle the stubborn child in front on him.

Michael was watching the entire conversation between father-son with attentive eyes. The both of them were stubborn like a mule. He brought his eyes to Damon when he began to speak again.

"Captain you know that this is not the fastest way to make a rescue. I'll go in the lifeboat, I can go in the quarter part then you could with the ship"

Michael shook his head no. "You are not going anywhere those two crew members are my responsibility" He said with finality.

Damon gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to calm down before reopening them "And what about the other two thousands people on this ship huh? Whose responsibility are they?" He lifted his hand stopping Michael of talking "Are you going to play with their lives Captain?"

Michael was at loss of words as his eyes went to the rectangular glass windows of the bridge and saw the electric storm getting stronger. He knew what he had to do; he had let the guilt of Matt and the other crew member blocked his actions as a Captain. He took a deep breath and looked at Damon.

"No, you are not going anywhere" He said with finality and Damon's eyes widened "I forbid you of-" Michael trailed off as he watched Damon ran at the door of the bridge that lead to the upper deck.

"Damon!" He and Giuseppe yelled in unison

"Stop right there, is an order!" Michael yelled.

Damon stopped as his hand touched the door handle. His chest falling and raising with each breath he took. He spun around to see at his father and Michael and shook his head before turning to leave. He had to go and no one will stop him, he wasn't going to sit around and see how the Captain and his father lead him and the rest of the people on the ship to their earlier deaths.

"Damon Wait!" Michael went to the boy, who let an exasperated sigh, and put a Walkie Talkie and Portable Radar on his hands much to Damon's surprise.

"I want you to give me your position at every moment and be careful" Michael spoke with an authoritative voice. He was praying that he wasn't making a huge mistake; Giuseppe had told him that Damon was a tactical diver, he was more than qualified for a rescue but that didn't quelled his nerves.

Damon nodded his head; his heart was beating a mille a minute as he got out of the bridge and closed the door after him all the way wondered how the fuck his day had ended with him like this.

Giuseppe watched him go with a mix of fear and anger on his blue eyes. He turned to Michael, veins throbbing on his neck as he eyed at his friend. He was angry at him too for letting Damon go to save the kids; it didn't matter to him that deep down Michael was doing the right thing. Fuck! This situation was overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and titled his head to the ceiling.

"Whom the hell has that boy got that fucking attitude from?" Giuseppe snarled looking at the door Damon just walked out from and clutching at the chart table for support as the ship started moving from side to side again.

The saying _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_ was on the tip of Michael's tongue but he refrained from saying so and instead settled for hunching a shoulder. He walked slowly trying to maintain balance and reached the desk were the Dynamic positioning system was installed.

"I don't know" He finally said eyes glued to the screen.

_"Here Damon" _Pause_ "Do you copy me?" Damon's voice yelled from Michael's Walkie._

Giuseppe and Michael looked at each other before Michael went into action. He grabbed the Walkie from his pocket and pushed the talk button

"Damon, yes I copy you" He said.

_"Direction and speed of the wind constants" Damon screamed from above the sounds of the storm. "36 knots and northwest" _Pause _"Shit!" He cursed._

Giuseppe's eyes widened in alarm "What's going on?" He demanded.

_"The storm is getting stronger; it's like a freaking tornado out here. Captain you need to get the ship the hell out of there now. I'll find them"_

Michael shook his head that option was out of the question. "No, we will stay here until you are back" his eyes traveled to the Dynamic positioning system "Damon, listen you are about to enter the eye of the storm. So use caution" He advised.

_"If I were a cautious guy I wouldn't be here, sir!" Damon replied sarcastically._

Giuseppe rolled his eyes heavenward and Michael watched the Chief Officer amused.

"He has guts"Michael remarked clearly impressed by Damon and turned to look at the Dynamic Positioning System to see the boy's current location

"Are you Ok?" He asked when he saw from the corner of his eyes how Giuseppe almost fell to the floor.

Giuseppe licked his teeth and nodded. He was fine, what he was concerned about was his son not himself.

"Damon you are reaching them." Michael informed.

Silence.

"Damon?" Michael repeated furrowing his brows "Damon?"

More Silence. Just the sound of the storm could be heard on the bridge.

Giuseppe was sure he was close to have a heart attack in that moment. His heart was beating a mile for minute and his hands were sweaty as they waited for an answer,

The Walkie made a static sound and finally the voice of Damon could be heard.

_"Sorry Captain I was taking a splashdown" _Damon joked somewhat breathless_._ Giuseppe and Michael let out a sigh of relief _"Do you copy me"_

_"_Yes, yes we are here" Michael Bennett replied quickly.

_"I have them Captain" _Pause _"The golden boy and the other one are here with me. We are in our way back" _Damon finally said.

Giuseppe laughed and Michael smiled as they hugged and pat each others back.

_"Launch a flare that I would like to see a light in all this freaking storm Captain, oh and you better start to prepare the drinks, sir"_ Damon said cockily.

The Captain grinned and shook his head as he spoke into the Walkie "That is already handled, Damon. And we will launch flares every minute so you can see us"

Michael smiled as he saw Giuseppe getting out of to the upper desk like a bat of hell already clad in a raincoat with a pack flares on his hands. The captain sighed in relief but that was short lived when he saw the biggest wave he has seen in all his life came heading their way. His last thought was Bonnie and Emily as he closed his eyes, and then everything went blank.

Chapter End.

**A/N: Okaaaaaay. What do you guys think? Sorry for the lack of Bamon interaction but this chapter was crucial and needed to happen so we can move forward with the story. I love Daddy Benett, Giuseppe and Damon working together. The next chapter will have some intense scenes betwen Bamon. Let me a review if you like Chap. 3! They really help me a lot and encourage me. I like long chapters but I don't know if you guys are going to read it, let me know your opinion. In a good note I finish classes this Friday so I'll have a little more of free time. Guys I'm in serious need of a beta so if anyone is interested just send me a PM. Until the next chapter! XOXO, E.**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgivings for those countries that celebrate it! ****:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking the bait

**BAMON. Bamon. Bamon (sigh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"There is a moment during the middle of the storm when the fear and concern governs every other emotion on your being and suddenly the hope that you were clutching so tightly is like an executioner and a bullet that hit you then, right in your temple. But as I looked in her bright eyes, that held so much tenderness, I saw a new antidote to so much chaos and madness"<p>

Stefan Salvatore

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Taking the Bait<strong>

Bonnie sighed as she peered out of the window, arms crossed as she watched the sun coming up on the horizon; the now calm ocean did nothing to soothe her nerves. Her father had been passed out for nearly seven hours now, apparently he had hit his head during the strong storm. She had been so scared when Liz came out of nowhere with Emily on her arms and into their suite. Bonnie remembered vaguely acting in auto pilot as she adjusted the life jacket on Emily and clutched her tightly to her chest when the ship started moving at an alarming pace. She honestly thought that that was it, that it was their final, but when the storm seemed to get stronger and stronger then everything suddenly stopped. Weird… but then again Nature had always been a mystery.

A groan of discomfort made her took her green eyes off the ocean, and she rapidly locked eyes with a worried Giuseppe who was standing in the other side of the room, before both their eyes landed on the bed where her father was laying.

"Dad" Bonnie whispered as she quickly went to his side.

"Bonnie?" Michael squinted his eyes trying to focus on the blurry image of his daughter "What happened?"

"You hit your head with a machine during the storm" Bonnie explained gently and looked up at Giuseppe "I am going to call the doctor; she said to call her as soon as he wakes up"

Giuseppe nodded in understanding. He will look after Michael while she was gone.

Bonnie smiled at her dad and kissed him on the forehead before swiftly leaving the cabin.

Michael made a move to sit down but Giuseppe quickly pushed him down gently on the bed with a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there, you need to wait for the doctor to check on you"

Michael looked at his right to see Emily snoring softly, on the bed next to his. He exhaled a sigh of relief and then brought his questioned blue eyes at his friend.

"What happened with the kids? Everyone is ok?" Michael asked worried. He touched his forehead and started to rub it to ease away the pain.

Giuseppe nodded his head "Yes, everyone on the ship is ok, battered but alive. Three broken shoulders, a nearly heart attack of an old lady, although I think that was because she was in the casino when the storm started" He grinned as he saw Michael shook his head "A lot of bruises but nothing serious. Physically we are all ok but I think we have other problems"

"What problems?" Michael frowned as he looked up at the Chief Officer.

Giuseppe sighed and sat in a chair next to the Captain's bed "For starters the vessel has a few of the upper decks with water, the storm left the electricity of the ship on the floor and currently we don't have a satellite, but on the bright side we are still afloat. The coordinates we were on last night, placed us just below the San Blas islands, where the storm just brushed past us. Honestly? I think that saved our lives"

"Have you made contact with General Captaincy?"

"Nothing, nor Captaincy or Maritime rescue answered any of our calls. It's like all the world had disappeared" Giuseppe said frowning.

In that moment Giuseppe reminded him so much at Stefan that Michael had to smile a little.

He managed to sit up much to Giuseppe chagrin and leaned his head on the headboard of the wooden bed "Well…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again "We need to return to the port. We have to fix the ship and keep trying to contact Captaincy" Michael saw Giuseppe tensed "What? What is with that look?" He said signaling to Giuseppe's face "Where are we now?" He asked curiously.

"That is the real problem Michael" Giuseppe spoke as he saw Michael grabbing a glass of water of the nightstand and drinking it down in one gulp "I had stay up all night tracing routes with the astrolabe and nothing" He passed a frustrated hand over his face "According to my calculations we should be in front of the Panamá canal right now but outside I can't see land anywhere"

Michael locked eyes with Giuseppe silently agreeing that something was very wrong with this picture.

* * *

><p>The day was beautiful and the sun was burning high in the sky. The guests on the ship had been informed that there were reparations that needed to be made and due to them the ship will remain anchored for the mayor part of the day. Caroline suggested that they went to the Marina, a watersports area placed on the deck 2, to chill for the day and because Bonnie had a few hours left before she had to start her first day at work she agreed.<p>

Emily looked adorable in her too cute for words purple swimsuit of Sofia the first that she paired with matching flip flops and beach bag on her tiny shoulder.

She run her hazel eyes around the area to see all the people having fun doing since water sinking, kayaking, tubing and sailing. Her eyes lighted up and she tugged Bonnie's hand with great force to drag her in the direction of the banana boat.

Bonnie who was talking with Stefan stopped for a moment and drag Emily back "No, no, you just had breakfast Emi. Wait a little bit more to get in the water ok?"

Emily pouted but nodded her head.

"Wow Bonnie you are like a kid whisperer or something" Stefan teased her with a smile.

Bonnie punched his shoulder playfully "Shut up" Stefan laughed at her and she smiled, it was good to have him back. They used to be good friends before his parents divorce and he moved out of Mystic Falls to live in Chicago, and even if they talk once in a while it wasn't the same, so she was happy to being able to share time with him and her other friends this holidays.

"That is so Spring Break Florida, 2010" Caroline said with a grin her eyes on the banana boat.

They reached the lounge chairs and sit down on them, dropping their bags on the floor.

"Don't say a word" Bonnie warned at Stefan pointing a finger at him when she saw his expression.

He smiled and lifted his hands in surrender before turning to talk to Tyler who was sitting at his left.

"Where is Matt?" Elena asked from her spot next to Bonnie as she arranged her long straight hair in a high ponytail.

Bonnie squinted her eyes to scan the area in search for their blond friend "I don't know. I told him that we will be here so he must be on his way, I guess" She frowned "What if he is not feeling well? He hit his knee pretty bad yesterday"

"I don't think so Bons, I saw him earlier and he seemed fine. Maybe he fall sleep" Tyler offered with a hunched of a shoulder.

Bonnie pursed her lips "Maybe but if he is not here in an hour I'm going to look for him"

She retrieved the sunscreen lotion from her bag and began to applying a liberally amount of it on Emily who was sitting between her legs, after that she grabbed a big purple hat and put it on her little sister's head to block her from the sun.

Emily smiled at her and kissed her cheek before running in the direction where a few kids where waving at her.

Damon leaned his forearms on the railing as he gazed out on the ocean and smoke a cigarette. He was wearing a black wife beater and dark jeans; closing his eyes he held the smoke in his mouth for a few seconds before slowly blowing it through it. His mother used to hate when he smoke and a tiny sad smile appeared on his face as he remembered how she used to scold him as if he so much as came home with the smell of it on his clothes. Loudly laughter grabbed his attention and he looked at his left to see a group of people laughing happily and chatting excitedly among themselves. And that was when he saw her, the girl with the fire on her green eyes, she was in the middle of a blonde girl and a guy with too much gel on his hair, but all Damon could see was her, and her tiny black bikini of course that really rocked the earth, he liked her in black he decided but he suspected that he would liked her in anything. He took one more pull from the cancer weapon between his index and middle finger before smashing it on the floor with his right shoe as he saw the group nearing him.

"Damon!" Emily yelled happily as soon as she saw him.

Damon looked down at the little girl clad in purple from head to toe and smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles "Hey there. How are you?" He asked her with his blue eyes now glued on the green eyed girl behind her who hold his gaze for a second before turning her eyes away to reply to something some dark hair guy had said.

"I'm fine" She beamed at him "We are going for a swim. Would you like to come?"

Damon looked at her apologetically "Sorry sweetie but I'm not dress for that" He said signaling to his clothes. "But I'm going to watch you from here" He winked at her.

"Cool" Emily said with a smile before turning to Bonnie "can we go now Bon?"

"Yes Emi" Bonnie nodded her head "We will go as soon as Tyler build up the courage to swim in the open ocean" She said grinning at Tyler who frowned at her.

Caroline, Stefan and Elena run past them and cannon ball into the blue of the ocean.

Bonnie smiled wildly as they come up for air from under the water, hair sticking on their faces.

"Come on, if you are so good why you don't go?" Tyler dared at her with a smile.

Damon saw as Bonnie smirked and walked at the platform which was placed right next to him.

Bonnie smiled as she peered down at the ocean; the wind gently hit her face, the distance from the edge of the platform to the water wasn't so big, Tyler was just being his usual baby self. She used to work as a lifeguard on the summers with Matt so she wasn't scared in the lightest.

"Emily you use the stairs." Bonnie threw seriously from above her shoulder as she signaled at the set of stairs at the side that the people used to go down at the ocean and climbed to the ship again.

Bonnie took a deep breath and jumped, at the same time she felt a hand on her back, on the straps of her bikini more precisely and in a second she was left covering her breasts as she landed in the warm waters with a painfully fall.

Tyler laughed- as she heard Bonnie yelling and cursing him out while she fall into the ocean unceremoniously like a bag of potatoes- before jumping himself into the water, tough he first threw her bikini top triumphal at an amused Damon who was watching the show with his elbows supported on the railing and a smirk on his face.

Damon quickly caught the item on his hand and held it at arms length to inspect it lifting his eyebrows in appreciation, he caught Bonnie's eyes as she came out for air from the water and winked at her as he folded the item neatly on his hands.

Bonnie came back for air, her dark hair sticking on her eyes as she reached a hand to swapped it away and coughed up the water she accidentally swallowed during her fall. Damn Tyler! She thought as she saw Damon winking at her.

She swam past Caroline's ex who was now trying to drawn Stefan and Caroline and Elena who were trying to jump in the boys' backs, reaching the bottom of the stairs she looked down at the arm currently being the only barrier for the world to see her breast to check that her girls were hiding before climbing the steps of the white aluminous staircase. Drops of water slide all over her body, Bonnie passed by Emily on her way up and gave her a comforting smile before finally reaching the top of the stairs to stand before a smirking Damon.

Bonnie tried to take out the bikini top out of his hand but he held it out of his reach, she frowned.

"Hey, hey, hey" Damon said smiling down at her as he lifted the bikini top higher and out of her reach when she tried to take it out of his hand again "For being the daughter of the Captain the knots sure at not your thing" He tsked.

She glared at him before a sweet smile appeared on her face "Do you want me to tell you what I'm good at?"

Damon smirked down at her with an eyebrow raised "Please"

"I'm good at detecting idiots over 2 miles around" She said smiling wider when she saw his smirk fall and he glared at her.

"Wait!" Bonnie said and lifted a hand whilst Damon cocked his head to the side eyeing her curiously "I'm feeling something" She made a thoughtful face as she step closer to him "Oh yeah, is definitely coming from here" She continued to came closer to him until their were a breath apart "Bingo" She nodded triumphantly as she stared up at him with a smirk of her own. Damon laughed and closed their space a little more until their faces were inches apart from the other.

"To have such large radar" Damon's voice dropped a few octaves "Don't you think you are getting awfully close?"

Blue eyes crashed on green as they hold their gaze. Just as Bonnie was going to reply an accented voice interrupted her and Damon's little staring contest. Bonnie looked over her shoulder to see a handsome stranger with dark hair and eyes.

Kol looked at Damon "Can you give it back her bikini, or perhaps you would like to try it on?"

Bonnie watched as Damon glared at the stranger and then looked at her again, his eyes a little softer this time "Next time" He said at her before extending his hand with her bikini top, she snatched it away not to gently from his grasp before throwing him and annoyed look, Damon glared one more time at Kol before leaving.

Kol watched him left the Marina before putting his big towel around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Thank you" She smiled gratefully at Kol as she hugged the white fluffy towel closer to her body

"Don't mention it." He smiled as he looked at her face "Bonnie right?"

She nodded a little surprised so he explained "I work with your father"

"Oh" was all she said.

"Don't worry about that jackass" Kol said referring to Damon "I'm sure at his age I would have find it funny too"

Bonnie raised an elegant eyebrow amused "His age? You look his age"

Kol smirked "Yeah but I'm talking maturely" Bonnie laughed "I'm Kol by the way"

And he surprised her with kissing her cheek; Bonnie blinked her eyes and laughed at his advances "Nice to meet you Kol"

* * *

><p>Damon eyed the contest of the refrigerator with narrowed blue eyes and decided to go for a piece of chocolate cake. After a talk with Liz, Pearl had been very kind and told him to grab all he wanted it as long as the kitchen remained clean. He sat on the table on the big kitchen and prepared to take a sip of his dark coffee when Giuseppe entered the room, looking mad.<p>

"If you thought you would come to this ship to snatch out panties thongs or bras you are seriously mistaken. What? You were the bad boy of your town?" Giuseppe scolded him without a greeting.

Damon rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee enjoying the quality of the Colombian coffee. It's looked like Bonnie went with a tale to Giuseppe.

"It's hard to grow up without a father, one can derail easily you know" Damon then smiled up at a frowning Giuseppe "But now that I had found you…"

Giuseppe sighed "You need to apologize to Bonnie"

"What?" Damon blinked.

"You heard me right. You are going to go right now and apologize to her for your behavior" Giuseppe said with crossed arms.

Damon watched him incredulously. He would not do such a thing, he was joking and if Bonnie didn't have sense of humor it wasn't his fault and certainly it was unnecessary of her to go running like a baby to Giuseppe.

Damon snorted "I'm not doing such a thing" He finished his coffee and went to put the empty mug on the sink.

"Fine" Giuseppe said calmly. Damon spun around quickly surprised with the older man reaction "Then you are going to clean all the frozen fish we have on the freezer below. Have fun" He declared with a smirk so like his own that Damon's eyes widened as he watched Giuseppe left the kitchen with a happy walk.

An hour later, Damon found himself in the same dark corridor where the storeroom where he hid the day before was placed.

He glared down at the red bucket full of frozen fish and water on his right hand and sighed before placing it on the floor and going to retrieve more of it.

Dressed in her uniform that consisted of a blue V-neck shirt with the printed logo of the cruise ship above her left breast and tight long khaki shorts Bonnie walked down the corridor of the deck 1. Jason, her new boss had sent her to retrieve frozen cookies dough because they had sold even the ones stored it on the freezer they had on the little café. But it wasn't that what had Bonnie a little preoccupied, it was Emily, more to the matter what their dad told her about her. Apparently, the night before Emi had a little accident and she wet her bed their dad naturally got worried and wanted to know if that was a normal thing in her little sister. And no, it wasn't, their mom had taught Emily to leave the diapers when she was 2, but giving the change of scenery, the terrible fright everyone experienced the night before and her age, they should really cut her some slack. So that was her advice to their father, to not make a big deal of the situation because if they did then Emily will think it was a problem when it probably wasn't, nonetheless they would keep a closer eye on her, make sure she went to the bathroom before going to bed and such things. Bonnie chuckled when she remembered her dad threatening to throw the guy, who took off her bikini, at the ocean if he ever found who he was.

She felt her feet collided with something and looked down to see a bucket hitting the floor with a loud thud leaving the majority of its contest on the floor. She closed her eyes at her stupidity of not watching where she was walking.

"Bravo" A deep voice said coming from behind her made her jump. She turned around and saw Damon holding another bucket on his hand, looking at her with an annoyed expression "I take off your bikini and you throw away my trash, we are even now. Right Judgey?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her.

Bonnie looked at him incredulously "Judgey?"

"Yes. Judgey" He widened his eyes and placed bucket on the floor.

She shook her head exasperated. This guy had some nerves, he was the idiot trying to be funny and he got mad? If Giuseppe or whoever found out of their little incident and put him in a corner for punishment it wasn't because of her but even if it was, it didn't give him the right to be an asshole about it.

"What it's your problem? You took off my bikini and then I should act like as if the entire situation was funny and cover for you?"

"No, no, no" Damon shook his head amused and started to pushed the fish into the bucket with the help of his shoe when he finished he turned to her "We both know that cover is not really your thing" He leaned to whisper conspiratorially "But between you and I. I don't think that your dad would like it very much if you stroll around doing topless on the ship" He finished with a shit eating grin.

Bonnie laughed humorlessly. Before he started speaking she really was going to apologize for the bucket accident and probably offer to clean it, but now she wasn't really feeling like it. Moreover… she grinned at him and kicked the bucket to the floor again.

Damon liked his teeth as he looked down at the floor; he brought her blue eyes at her face noticing her smile.

"It's seems to me that your dad won't find it very funny that you left all the trash scattered on the hall"

"You are completely right" Bonnie looked as he hunched over and began to collect the fish on the bucket before grabbing it and standing at his full height "Because I can leave it in your pretty little head"

Bonnie watched him confusedly for a second before her green eyes widened and she felt the coldness of the water and fish over her skin when Damon threw the bucket's contents on her head.

"Ah!" She squealed loudly.

Damon grinned in satisfaction as he watched her wiggle her arms in the air and deciding or not if she should touch her hair that was all wet and with a few of peaces of fish above her ponytail. He grabbed the other bucket and walked past her but turned around to impart some wisdom words before leaving.

"Hey" Damon called and she looked up at him still looking a little confused "If you see that the smell is not going away, then you tell your mother" He really tried no to, but he chuckled a little "And while you are at it maybe she can give you the spanking that you had to be given when you were a kid"

He shook his head and left to continue doing his task.

It was like something snapped and the shock and confusion washed as soon as Bonnie heard him naming her mother. She snapped and saw red. Chest lifting up and down as she breathed heavily.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie yelled after him but Damon kept walking.

Damon entered the walk in freezer with a grin. He ignored the - I asked you where you are going and Look at me idiot- that the green eyed girl kept yelling at him. He threw the contents of the bucket on the bait recipient until he felt a small hand on his upper arm and he was turned around and shoved against a nearby shelf with such strength and speed that it caught him off guard.

A caramel forearm was pushed horizontally against his collarbone holding him in place and Damon felt something inside of him shift when he looked down and saw her green glassy eyes.

"Don't even mention my mother" She snarled at him "You can say whatever the fuck you want of me but you leave my mom out of this" She yelled on his face.

Damon looked down at her speechless before nodding and she pushed him one more time against the shelf before releasing him and taking a step back.

She was shaking from what Damon could only thought was rage and he gulped down whatever emotion that wanted to make a place inside of him, but he knew it was pointless. Bonnie had a tear in one of her eyes that he was sure she was probably unaware of, her hair was damped, but she annoyingly still looked beautiful to him.

Her chest was raising and falling with each shaky breath she took on the cold room. She looked up at him and she heard it. The sound of a door closing, she spun around quickly and watch in horror the now closed door of the freezer.

"No, no, no" She chanted like a mantra as she walked in wobbly legs that carried her to the door. She tried the door knob and nothing, so she tried harder and harder.

"Judgey" Damon's voice called her. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and turning around to face him "We really screwed it up this time" He simply said.

She gulped down as she eyed him leaning casually against the shelf. They had screwed it up _indeed__._

Chapter End.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

**Its look like Stefan is crushing on someone, Bonnie and Damon are locked up on a walk in freezer and Giuseppe and Michael think that something is very wrong with their current location. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**


End file.
